Deliberate Lie
by Takamura Akashi
Summary: Sebuah kebohongan yang sengaja diperbuat/Hanyalah untuk menutupi kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya/Jika saja kita bukan dalam hubungan ini/Mungkin aku tidak akan berdusta/ Always Short Drabble/ RnR!


Hari ini adalah hari ulang tahunku yang ke-17 tahun. Mungkin bagi sebagian besar remaja, umur ini adalah umur keemasan. Dan itu juga termasuk diriku, tapi pesta yang meriah itu bukanlah mauku. Yang kuharapkan dihari ini adalah dirimu, hanya dirimu yaitu seorang teman masa kecil ku.

.

.

.

**HunterxHunter belongs to Yoshihiro Togashi**

**Deliberate Lie © Takamura Akashi**

**Romance/Hurt/Comfort**

**_Warnings : AU, OOC, Typo(s), Short Drabble(Again :p), Anything at this fict is fiction, And all warnings not I'm write_**

**KuraNeon**

**Don't Like, Don't Read**

**Enjoy~**

* * *

.

.

_Sebuah kebohongan yang sengaja diperbuat  
Hanyalah untuk menutupi kebenaran yang sebenar-benarnya  
Jika saja kita bukan dalam hubungan ini  
Mungkin aku tidak akan berdusta_

.

.

.

"Happy _birthday to you... Happy birthday to you... Happy birthday dear_ Neon... _Happy birthday to you_!" setelah suara nyanyian pengiring ulang tahunku selesai dilantunkan, segera kutiup lilin yang berada di atas kue tart yang ada di depanku.

"Terima kasih semuanya," untuk formalnya kuperlihatkan senyum dan kuucapkan terimakasih. Tapi sebenarnya yang kuinginkan adalah segera keluar dari acara pesta ini. Aku tidak tahan melihat dia bersama gadis lain, jika saja aku bisa mengulang waktu. Aku mungkin tidak akan pernah mengundang dirimu di acara ulang tahunku.

**Flashback**

"Nona! Kumohon jangan bergerak, saya jadi tidak bisa merias anda!" terdengar seruan _maid_ku yang cukup kencang, tak lantas membuatku berhenti bergerak karena merasakan perasaan senang yang amat sangat. Hal itu dikarenakan baru saja aku mendapatkan pesan bahwa ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Iya, iya." dengan santainya aku membalas perkataan _maid_ku itu, dan dia hanya menggeleng-geleng pasrah.

20 menit berlalu semenjak ia mengirim pesan padaku, tapu ia belum juga datang. Diriku yang gelisah bergerak mondar-mandir di sekitar ruang tamu. Meskipun banyak orang yang sibuk kesana-kemari untuk mempersiapkan jalannya pesta, aku tetap tidak perduli karena yang kupedulikan hanya dirinya.

Dan akhirnya tak lama kemudian sebuah klakson terdengar dari depan pintu, mendengar itu aku sangat senang. Karena aku sangat hafal dengan klakson mobil miliknya itu. Langsung saja aku berlari keluar pintu utama, tidak perduli meskipun sudah cukup banyak orang kutabrak. Karena ini hari spesial maka aku sangat menunggu kedatangannya, menanti hal menarik apa yang menjadi kejutannya.

Dan saat diriku sudah berada diluar, benar saja aku melihat sebuah sedan sport berwarna hitam tengah terpakir di depan rumahku. Dengan senyum gembira, aku menunggu seseorang yang berada di dalamnya untuk keluar. Dan tak lama kemudian sosok yang kutunggu itu keluar dari pintu mobil bagian depan, dia kemudian berjalan kearahku walaupun tatapan matanya tidak melihat kearahku.

"Kurapi—" belum sempat kupanggil namanya, ia berajalan berbelok. _Gestur_ tubuhnya menunjukkan bahwa ia akan membukakan pintu untuk seseorang di bangku depan. Dahiku mengernyit heran, siapa yang ikut bersamanya itu?

Akhirnya rasa penasaranku tertuntaskan, saat seorang gadis dengan _dress_ hitam selutut keluar dari pintu mobil tersebut dibantu olehnya. Hatiku terasa sakit, tapi aku tidak boleh berpikiran buruk. Mungkin saja itu hanya temannya, ya mungkin saja. Dengan langkah perlahan dia menggandengan gadis itu, seakan takut jika gadis itu terjatuh. Melihat hal tersebut hatiku terasa seperti dicubit.

"Ah! Neon! Ternyata kau sudah menunggu ya?" dia berseru sembari tersenyum manis kepadaku saat atensi matanya mengarah padaku. Dan hal itu hanya dibalas oleh senyum canggung dari diriku, tidak dengan celotehan yang biasanya kulakukan saat bertemu dengannya.

"Kau kenapa tidak seperti biasanya?" alis matanya naik sebelah, sembari bertanya. Ah, ternyata dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak seperti biasanya. Yah, memang kita sudah bersama sejak kecil jadi mau bagaimana lagi. Dia dan aku pasti sangat tahu watak masing-masing.

"Huh? Hei mana mungkin Neon tidak seperti biasanya haha!" sedikit dipaksakan, namun aku berusaha agar tertawa sealami mungkin. Dan kami akhirnya tertawa bersama, sejenak melupakan tentang gadis yang sekaran hanya tersenyum geli melihat tingkah kami berdua.

"Oh, ya Neon perkenalkan..." tidak! Jangan perkenalkan dirinya! "...dia Neferpitou dia adalah..." jangan lanjutkan, kumohon. "...tunanganku."

**_DEG_**

Semakin sakit rasanya hati ini saat mengetahui kebenarannya, rasanya seperti waktu terhenti untuk sementara. Tapi aku tidak bisa hanya diam, aku tidak ingin dikatakan aneh oleh dirinya.

"Y-ya salam kenal," aku hanya tersenyum manis, tapi dibalik senyum manis itu tersimpan kepahitan.

"Dan Neferpitou ini Neon, dia teman mas kecilku. Dia sudah kuanggap adik kecil yang manis haha," jadi aku hanya dianggap adik olehnya. Aku hanya tersenyum kecut saat mendengarnya, tapi hal itu sebenarnya wajar. Karena dia lebih tua 3 tahun dariku, dan itu mungkin wajar baginya menganggap diriku sebagai adik.

"Salam kenal juga," gadis bersurai putih itu tersenyum ceria kepadaku, sepertinya dia orang yang sangat periang.

Aku sudah tidak bisa membendung air mata yang sudah tertahan sejak tadi, akhirnya tanpa sengaja aku menitikkan air mata. Hal itu membuat dia panik, ah bodohnya aku menangis di depan matanya. Mungkin sekarang aku dianggap cengeng olehnya.

"Neon?! Kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa kau menangis?" kau berseru panik, sama halnya dengan gadis itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" gadis itu juga berseru, dan seruannya itu entah mengapa justru membuat air mataku mengalir semakin deras.

"H-hei? Neon?" kau semakin panik, dan aku tidak ingin melihat kau panik. Aku harus menutupi bahwa aku menangis karenanya, meskipun aku harus berbohong.

"Hehe, a-aku hiks menangis karena senang hiks melihat kau sudah mempunyai tunangan hiks," sungguh alasan yang bodoh, tapi aku tidak tahu akan berkata apalagi jika bukan alasan bodoh itu.

"Eh? Kau ini dasar!" dan kau akhirnya tertawa sembari mengusap rambutku yang sudah tertata rapih. Rambutku menjadi sedikit berantakan tapi aku tidak perduli itu. Dan agar ia tidak semakin curiga aku kemudian mengusap kasar air mataku, dan mempersilahkan ia dan err—tunangannya masuk ke dalam rumahku.

Dan kini tinggal aku diluar yang tengah menatap sendu mobil sport hitam yang masih terparkir di depan. Jika saja ia tidak berteriak menyuruhku masuk mungkin aku tidak akan masuk. Ya, mungkin.

**End of Flashback**

Yah tapi semua memang sudah terlanjur, sampai-sampai aku tadi berbohong padanya. Memang mungkin menjadi teman masa kecil tidak memberi jaminan akan bersama selamanya. Dan hal itu memang benar adanya, terbukti hal itu terjadi padaku.

Aku memang sengaja berbohong kepadamu agar aku dapat menutupi kebenaran bahwa aku menyukaimu. Mungkin memang kita tidak berjodoh untuk bersama dalam ikatan cinta. Tapi bolehkah aku jika meminta kita tetap bersama dalam sebuah hubungan yang kita selalu sebut teman masa kecil?

.

.

.

OWARI~!

* * *

Ahoi~! Jumpa-jumpa lagi dengan Taka dalam fict Kura-Neon :3 Kali ini Taka membuat dengan gangguan seorang Neferpitou, ehehe entah kenapa Taka lagi suka ngeliat hubungan mereka menderita(?) #masochist# Mohon jangan goreng Taka yak ehehe xD

Yah, akhir kata mohon kiritik dan saran dan review xDDDD

Sign,

Taka :3


End file.
